2ollux ii2 2iick
by Secondream
Summary: Uuhh...so Sollux is sick obviously. And Karkat tries to help him out like a good leader. But will Karkat have more to deal with than originally believed? Rated for implied cursing I guess.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first real attempt at a fanfic sooo yeah…please enjoy! Also, I don't cuss so their filthy mouths have been censored courtesy of me. How do you even write this crap geez. Have fun reading my crap /OLLIES OUT/

2ollux ii2 2iick

((carcinoGenecist (CG) began trolling twiinArmageddons (TA) at 8:47 am))

CG: HEY  
CG: CAPTOR  
CG: CAPTORCAPTORCAPTORCAPTOR  
CG: WAKE UP F-A-  
TA: well aren't you iin a good mood twoday  
CG: IS IT MY FAULT YOU CANT DRAG YOUR SORRY LISPY A- OUT OF BED IN THE MORNING?  
CG: F- NO  
TA: 2o what do you want my 2orry lii2py butt for anyway2  
CG: CONVERSATION  
CG: YOU ARE ABOUT THE ONLY ONE LEFT WHO HASNT COMEPLETELY LOST THEIR S-  
TA: ii gue22 you have a poiint there  
CG: D- STRAIGHT  
TA: 2o what kiind of conver2atiion diid you have iin miind oh great and fearle22 leader  
CG: ...  
TA: waiit, don't tell me you woke me up 2o you could 2top beiing a lonely 22 and fiinally be 2ociial  
TA: and you don't even know what two talk about  
CG: NO  
CG: F- YOU  
CG: I HAVE A SUBJECT  
CG: I WAS JUST…TAKING A DRAMATIC PAUSE  
TA: 2ure  
CG: SO WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING IN SO LATE THOLLUCKTH?  
TA: well ii feel a little groggy that2 all

TA: nothing two worry about  
CG: SO YOU'RE SICK  
TA: no ii ju2t don't feel well  
CG: SO YOU'RE SICK  
TA: ye2 kk ii'm 2iick  
CG: THOUGHT SO  
TA: happy now 22 hat?  
CG: NOT REALLY  
CG: I MEAN YOU'RE SICK  
TA: ye2 we have e2tablii2hed that  
CG: NO WHAT I MEAN IS  
CG: YOU WON'T BE VERY GOOD CONVERSATION IF YOU'RE F-ING SICK  
TA: try me  
CG: OKAY  
CG: SO HOW SICK ARE YOU?  
TA: do we really have two talk about me?  
TA: 2o let'2 talk about you for once  
TA: have any red feeliing2 developed a2 of late?  
CG: IF YOU ASK ME YOU PICK PRETTY SH-Y TOPICS  
CG: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?  
TA: ju2t a que2tiion  
TA: one that you 2eem two be reluctant two an2wer  
TA: doe2 that mean my a22umptiion2 are correct  
CG: F- YOU  
CG: F-YOU AND YOUR SH-Y ASSUMPTIONS  
TA: ju2t an2wer the f-iing que2tiion do-bag  
CG: WELL  
CG: MAYBE  
CG: MAYBE NOT  
CG: WHO CAN BE SURE?  
TA: you can  
CG: SHUT THE F- UP A- WIPE  
CG: MY FEELINGS  
CG: WETHER I ACTUALLY HAVE THEM OR NOT  
CG: IS MY F-ING BUSINESS  
TA: ii don't know  
TA: ii bet iit could be miine two  
TA: cant you 2hare  
CG: NO  
CG: F- YOU  
TA: but ii'm 2iiiiiick  
CG: AND YOU THINK THAT GETS YOU SOME KIND OF SPECIAL TREATMENT?  
TA: exactly  
CG: OKAY THEN  
CG: HOW ABOUT I COME OVER THERE AND WATCH ONE OF MY MOVIES WITH YOU?  
CG: HOW'S THAT FOR SPECIAL TREATMENT?  
TA: plea2e no  
TA: anythiing but romcom2  
TA: have mercy on me kk  
CG: FINE  
CG: I WON'T BRING THE MOVIES BUT I'M STILL COMING OVER THERE  
TA: why  
TA: ii can take care of my2elf ju2t fiine  
CG: NO YOU CANT  
CG: THAT'S WHAT LEADERS ARE FOR

((carcinoGenecist (CG) has ceased pestering twiinArmageddons (TA) at 9:39 am))


	2. 2ollux ii2 2iick 2

Woo! Chapter two! I sure hope I finish this one day…anyways! Enjoy!

Sollux sighed and let his head fall back onto his pillow. He lay on his couch with two blankets covering him. He had spent the past half-hour or so talking and arguing with his "bro." The conversation hadn't turned out as he had hoped, but he summed it up as a success. He actually happened to be sick. He was coughing and had an upset stomach. Although he protested it, Sollux didn't really mind that Karkat was coming over to check on him. He never really liked being alone when he was sick. But he would never admit that to anyone. Especially not Karkat. Sollux sighed again before giving in to the wave of coughs sure to follow.  
Karkat showed up about fifteen minutes later. He didn't bother knocking and startled Sollux slightly when he swung the door open irritably.  
"HEY."  
"Hey."  
Sollux tried to speak his greeting without coughing, but failed miserably. At this, Karkat shifted and walked over towards the couch. He stopped when he could comfortably look down on the sick troll.  
"YOU LOOK LIKE S-," he said bluntly after shifting again. Blunt, though it was Sollux could have sworn he saw slight concern on his face.  
"Gee thankth, kk," he replied weakly, attempting a scowl. The louder troll took a step closer and placed the back of his hand on Sollux's forehead.  
"AND YOU'VE MANAGED TO GET YOURSELF A FEVER AS HOT AS THE F-ING ALTERNIAN SUN," he observed harshly.  
"Oh'" he replied. Had he had a fever? He was too busy trying to stop coughing and his nausea. When had the fever developed? His thoughts were, however, interrupted abruptly by a scratchy, irate voice.  
"'OH'?" Any possible concern on Karkat's face was gone. But it soon showed itself in Karkat's words as Sollux noticed. Karkat had raised his voice considerably by now.  
"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" He was beginning to look genuinely upset now. This frustrated Sollux. What was his deal?  
"I BET THIS IS ALL BECAUSE YOU DON'T GET ENOUGH SLEEP OR SOME S-."  
"Tho? And what about you kk? I don't thee you going off to take your nap," Sollux retorted.  
"F- YOU. I'M NOT WEAK," he shot back, "I WOULDN'T GET SICK BECAUSE OF SOMETHING STUPID LIKE LACK OF SLEEP."  
"You thtill need it numbnutth."  
Karkat then threw his arms up in the air violently and exclaimed, "THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME!" He stormed away from the couch where Sollux lay and headed towards his small kitchen.  
"What the h- are you doing now th-thtain?" said Sollux, confused and highly annoyed by now. He had attempted to raise his voice to show his anger, but ended up going into a small coughing fit. Karkat paused and glanced back to make sure he was okay. When his "okay-ness" was assured and the coughing had stopped, he finally replied, almost shyly. Almost.  
"MAKING SOUP DIPS-. THAT'S WHAT YOU GIVE SICK LITTLE S-S RIGHT?" Sollux had no reply to this. Instead, he pulled his covers closer and took sudden interest in studying their threads. And, while Karkat rummaged through his kitchen, he tried to convince himself that his face was hot due to the fever.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello.

Author here.

I've decided not to write the rest of this.

I can't take all of the bad remarks on how I don't write in curse words.

I don't curse.

I'm sorry if I let you down by not being "cool enough" or being too "high on my horse" to curse.

I promise I didn't mean to come off that way.

But then,

Maybe you're happy I finally stopped?

I don't know.

Goodbye.


	4. Guess what

Another Announcement sorry

After careful consideration I've decided to start writing this again.

A special thanks to all those who put really super nice reviews.

It helped my self esteem ;w;

You guys are awesome. Seriously, thank you.

I'm probably gonna rewrite the first two chapters almost completely.

So be on the lookout!

Thanks sosososo much!

I'll get to work soon I promise!


	5. 2ollux ii2 2iick 3

_Okay hi. It's been a while. I hope I still remember how to write things haha…yeah. _

While Sollux busied himself with his blankets, Karkat scoured his almost empty kitchen for some soup. When the soup was finally located, he began to fix it up. A few minutes later, Sollux looked up from his previous fabric study to see a sight he never thought he'd see. Karkat Vantas, Karkat freaking Vantas, was slowly walking towards him, eyes glued to the full bowl of soup in his hands. He looked like it could drop at any second and if he let even a drop out the whole world would end. In fact, it took a great deal of effort for Sollux not to snicker at this rare sight.

"I hope that thoup ith good. If it thuckth I'll totally puke on you," said Sollux, smirking.

"Hey, I'd say I'm a pretty f-ing good cook if I say so myself. And if you vomit on me I swear I will f-ing end you," replied Karkat, finally setting the soup down and shooting him a look. Again Sollux tried to ignore his increasing lightheadedness.

"If that killth me I thwear I-ACHOO!"

"S-…calm the f- down. What possible motive could I have for killing you? What even would that accomplish? Answer: F-ing. Nothing."

Sollux shrugged. "Well I'm not exthactly the motht uthefull troll tho…." Gog was his lightheadedness starting to get to him. His vision slowly blurred and he barely made out any of Karkat's next sentence.

"F- you for thinking that. You must be pretty f-ing sick to think you're not worth a s-."

Then reality slipped away from Sollux.

"KK…. KK, there ith a pink thing on my theiling…" He looked blankly at the ceiling right above him.

Karkat just looked at him. "What. The actual. F-."

"KKKKKKK there ith a pink thing on my theiling and it theemth to be thort of danthing heehee~" Yeah he was definitely delusional.

"Oh gog, you really are sick aren't you? What, did Gamzee give you some s-? Please say no. Oh my gog Sollux. The pies. They aren't medicine. They. Are not. Medicine."

Sollux looked at him, confused. "Medi-wha?"

Karkat heaved a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Medicine. F-ing medicine. It's what you probably need right now. And not some of Gamzee's s-. Now just eat your soup already. It's getting cold."

Sollux once again was perplexed. He looked around and said, "What thoup?"

Karkat was getting frustrated now. His voice rose. "THIS F-ING SOUP DIPS-! OR DO I HAVE TO F-ING FEED YOU MYSELF?"

Sollux just turned back to the ceiling and giggled. "Oh look. The pink thing ith blue now and making purple bubbleth~"

Karkat stood putting his hands on his hips as if it would make him look more authoritative. "You know what? Screw the soup. Sleep is a much better choice than this s- right now. So, as an order from your leader, sleep." He had felt pretty confident that this would work and that he was being the best leader. So then it's no surprise that he was taken aback at what Sollux said next.

Sollux suddenly looked right at him, as if he had just noticed his presence. And the words that came out of his mouth that had stunned his poor leader into a freaking statue were…

"Wait who are you?"


End file.
